


20s

by an_anna



Series: Domestic Bliss [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Life, mention of joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_anna/pseuds/an_anna
Summary: 20s is the most amazing time in live





	20s

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has a connection with the first fanfic in this series. Please read that too...

 

Seungcheol opens last drawer in his and Jeonghan's wardrobe. Today, Jeonghan insisted to clean all the house. Even take Jihoon to Joshua's house so they can clean it all. Seongcheol's job is to clean out their file, paper, anything in their drawer. While Jeonghan right now is laundrying their sheet.

Seongcheol pull out a thick book from that drawer. it's already full of dust. He cleans up to open he need to know what kind of book it is, so he can decide to put it in the storage or keep it.

He opens it and found a photo of them in their wedding. They are married when both of them 27 years old. After spending 3 years just two of them, they decided to adopt Jihoon to give more colors to their lives. The next few pages is photo about their daily lives, Jeonghan sleep in the sofa, Seungcheol cooking their dinner, Or just simply their selfie in their balcone. Seungcheol then found his favorite photo, he still remembers taking that photo, a photo of Jeonghan sleeping face, he take it in the next morning after they have their night activity, he cant forget how breathtaking the view.

Suddenly a whack from pillow hit Seungcheol in his head. Seungcheol turn and see his other half standing there with hands in the waist.

"Why?"

"I was yell your name from laundry room and you didnt hear. I told you to bring the pillow to laundry room. What are you doing anyway?"

"Old photo. After our marriage, before Jihoon come,"

Jeonghan sit beside Seungcheol "Waw, we look so young,"

Seungcheol just give Jeonghan a glare, "Han, please its just 6 years ago. We still young,"

Jeonghan laugh, "look at that abs, do you still have it?" Jeonghan flip to show his life partner a photo of Seungcheol's barechest.

"I do! Hey you know the muscle is still on there," Jeonghan just dissmiss it and open another page.

"Oh look. its where you finally cut your hair," Sungcheol finger to Jeonghan shirt hair.

"Yeah. When we decided to adopt, i think short hair is the best,"

"Yet you still beautiful, And without you argue, Jihoon is with me,"

"Hey, its a fact. I dont even want to deny it,"

They continue flipping the page of the photo album, forget the dirty sheet in the laundry room, and stack of paper that need to be thrown. Hey, someone need to remind them that their kids still in Joshua's.

 

END


End file.
